Compromising Morals
by iloverob32
Summary: This is a rewrite of the last scene of episode 3x12 . My conversation goes a little differently than in the show.


**A/N: I am sure to ruffle a few feathers with this small rant. Let me first say, I love Felicity. I do. More importantly, I love Oliver and Felicity together. So, let's just say the last scene of this last episode was just painful to watch. My heart broke. Now I aim to rectify my broken heart and theirs. Felicity needs to cut him a little slack. And dare I say, she seemed OOC, in my humble opinion. This is the scene in the alley only the conversation went a little differently than on the show.**

"Felicity." Her name comes out so softly, he's not sure she heard. With her back to him, he gently approaches her, careful to keep some distance.

"'I need some air' really means I don't want to talk right now." Her voice is breaking. His heart is too.

Sighing, he has to try. "I understand that, but you need to know something."

"Oliver-"

"Just listen to me, please. I had a lot of time to think over the last month while I was recuperating. There were dreams, mostly about you. Do you know that I dreamed about us being together? I want us to be together, I really do, but I am marked for death. My _sister _is marked for death. I _have _to kill Ra's Al Ghul. I can't-" He takes a deep breath with his eyes closed and fists clenched, , "-defeat him on my own. Merlyn is the only one who knows how he thinks." Why can't she understand?

"Just stop, Oliver." Turning to walk to her car, his next words stop her in her tracks and she turns back to face him.

"Do you think I want to work with Merlyn?" He sharply spits out between clenched teeth. "Do you think I will enjoy any part of this? I know what he has done. I _know _what he did to my mother. I _know _what he did to Thea. I _know _what he did to this city. I don't need reminders. Every day I am reminded." In a furious rage, he lifts up his shirt so Felicity can see his wounds. "This is what Ra's did to me when I was on that mountain!" He jabs his finger at his scars. "I almost died on that mountain!" The shocked look on her face causes him to drop his shirt.

"Stop it! I can't take it!" The tears brim her eyes.

Realizing his harsh tone, he apologizes. "I'm sorry, Felicity. I'm sorry you are involved in this mess, but I need you to support me. I need your help. The team is nothing without you." He looks up at her teary-eyed, devastated face. "I need you. I love you." The last three words were said in that same whisper he used a month ago.

She ignores those three words. "I don't know if I can take part in this - this thing you're doing. Don't you know anyone else who trained with Ra's? Nyssa?"

"Not an option. He's her father." A thought seems to occur to him and then he shakes it off just as quickly as it entered his head. _Maseo_, but he's disappeared. Tatsu refused. "Felicity, there is no one else. I have no choice."

"But Oliver, you have always come up with alternative solutions to a bad situation," she pleads. "Slade?" She says reminding him of the time a few months ago when he found another way.

"He trained _me_. We fought together before and I had help, your help. I am confident I can kill Ra's, but I need the help of a man who trained with him, who knows how he thinks. That man is Merlyn. Remember what I also told you a month ago? I have to protect my sister. He will help protect her as well."

"By making her a trained assassin," Felicity dryly points out.

"I am well aware of that." That affects him more than she could know. "Please. Just...come back inside with me."

"I just can't right now. Maybe in time. Just give me time."

"Take however long you need, but know that I can't do this without you." If only the look he gives her could bring her back to him.

Lips tucked between her teeth, she nods once and heads for her car. The tears finally fall that had been threatening all night as she gets in the car. All the way home she cries for him, for Thea, for their doomed relationship.

The wounds won't leave her mind. They were pink and angrily jagged. She was used to the other scars, but these were fresh, only occuring a month ago. Ra's must be a monster. So is Malcolm Merlyn. Maybe there truly was no other way. Not one to compromise her morals, she begins to understand why Oliver must compromise his.

**A/N: I hope y'all like this. I always worry if my characters are in character. Please review and tell me what you think. Rant along with me too, if you like. :)**


End file.
